Euphoria
by TheClownsPrincess
Summary: Another take on Dragon Ball Super episode 61 but this time, it's purely written in Goku Black's POV.; oneshot; Rated M for gory contents


**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Then he snuffed you out, using your own body as his weapon.."

I gave Goku an evil smirk before I wielded my infamous purple blade and stabbed him right through my counterpart Zamasu. We had him cornered and pinned against a crumbling old building and Zamasu had this brilliant idea of telling him what became of his family from another timeline after I stole his body along with his strength.

Goku let out a surprised and pained scream, and I was suddenly filled with excitement for what was to come later on. A few moments from now, he will learn what had become of his family. Of his wife who looked so weak and ordinary, and of his young son, who was a miniature him, and I couldn't wait. I couldn't wait to tell him more about them and the gruesome fate they met in my divine hands.

"Just like I'm doing right now.." I said in a sinister tone while I smirked at Goku.

He looked at me straight in the eye as his hands held on to my heated ki blade. His voice was shaking as he spoke, which further increased the excitement I felt.

"Damn you! And what about Chichi? And Goten?" He asked in that awesome trembling voice. He sounded as if he were about to cry or break down in tears. Poor Goku. I thought to myself in amusement. The suspense is clearly killing him, and he was having a hard time masking his emotions.

"Oh surely you can guess that much Goku." I replied as I pushed my blade further and pierced him more, again catching him by surprise and making him let out another pained scream.

"After I struck you down in front of your wife and child, it was time to finish the cleansing..." I said as I recalled what happened to that filthy woman and her son whom Goku called his family. If I remember it right, their names were Chichi and Goten.

 _What_ _lousy_ _names_. I thought to myself as my mind drifted back to that fateful moment. They were lucky they didn't have that long to live as they received the judgement that they so deserved. Lousy and filthy mortals like them should be annihilated, for they serve as a disgrace to the universe by becoming total hindrances for it to achieve perfection.

I smirked once more when I remembered how this woman whom Goku called his wife looked like when I killed the real Goku in front of them mercilessly. I could sense her confusion as she looked at me since I now possess her husband's body, but I knew she had a gut feeling deep within her that I wasn't her husband and the father of her son anymore, for when I turned my focus towards them, she hastily picked up the little boy who looked like a miniature Goku in her arms before she tried to make a run for it with the hopes of saving both their lives.

I remember laughing to myself as I watched her scamper away with her young son in her arms. Such a stupid woman she is. She just saw with her own two eyes how powerful I was since I now possessed her husband's body and everything that came along with it, yet she still tried to run away? What makes her think that she could get away easily from someone who had Goku's strength and speed? Doesn't she know how powerful her husband is? Or maybe she's just that foolish to think that she could save herself and her son from my judgement by simply running away?

I gave them both a menacing smile before I lunged towards them using Goku's speed. The woman and her son both turned to give me equally horrified looks which fueled my excitement more as I went for the kill.

Their bloodcurdling screams were heard all over the place as I sliced my ki blade through their bodies. The foolish woman was the first to have a taste of it. Her blood splattered everywhere as the blade sliced through her flesh before it reached Goku's little son. The little boy's small screams of pain rivalled that of his mother as my blade cut through his flesh and sliced his little body into two unequal halves.

The ground was suddenly bathed in their blood when their horribly mutilated bodies fell on it, their intestines and other internal organs also scattering all over the place. I looked at them and studied them for awhile before I noticed that the upper half of the woman's body, or Goku's wife, was wriggling violently in continuous spasms while her eyes remained widened in a mixture of shock and fear. The halves of her young son's body were now still, but the little boy's eyes remained open with that look of mixed shock and fear similar to his mother's. I made my way towards the woman's still twitching mutilated body and crouched beside her. I frowned when some of her blood splashed on my face due to her violent shaking.

 _Ugh! So disgusting._ I thought as I angrily glared back at Goku's wife, who is now a bloody, convulsing mess. Why won't she stop twitching and just die? And how dare she let her blood splash at me and stain my face? She is just a human, a mere human, and I am a god! Doesn't this stupid woman know that gods like me should not be tainted by the stains of a mortal's blood? It's bad enough that I had to cleanse the earth of their filthy sins by getting rid of them. It's already way too disgusting and humiliating on my part. How much more if their blood splashes at me and stains my skin and clothes?

I am now staring into her widened eyes and I saw a few tears forming at the corners of it as she looked back at me. She opened her mouth as though she wanted to say something but I was having none of it anymore. Wielding the purple blade in my hand once again, I aimed it at her face and slashed right through her head. Her body shook into more violent spasms and more of her blood splattered everywhere as her eyes were gouged out from their sockets and her brains scattered on the ground. I made sure to dodge the small splashes of flesh and blood this time so they don't stain my face or my clothes anymore. I watched and waited as her shaking slowed until she became perfectly still, a sure sign that she is finally dead. One of her eyeballs rolled and stopped right in front of my left foot and I stepped on it casually, reducing it to a bloody and mushy pulp. I took another look at the horribly mutilated corpses which were once Goku's wife and son before I smiled to myself in satisfaction.

The cleansing has begun.

My excitement rose to new heights as I looked at Goku, whose face was contorted in a mixture of anguish and pain as he listened to my little story. His head was slightly bowed, his eyes were shut tightly and his teeth were clenched in the internal suffering I just brought upon him by relaying to him what had become of his wife and son in that alternate timeline after I stole his body. Goku was grunting and sobbing in anguish as he processed the information I just gave him, and his anguished and pained sobs sent delicious shivers down my spine as me and Zamasu watched and listened to him with satisfied smiles on our faces.

Oh Goku. How I would love to see your reaction if you had seen it all in actual. The way their corpses fell into two unequal halves, with that filthy woman you call your wife's upper half shaking violently in the so called seizure of death, probably due to the excruciating pain I just brought upon her. If only you had seen how her brains scattered on the ground when I smashed her head to finally put her out of her misery.

Such a sight to behold. Too bad you weren't there to personally witness it.

If only you had seen it all.

I'm sure you'll never be able to forget about it.

"Y-You monster... you'll pay for that..." Goku said through gritted teeth in between his anguished sobs. The poor saiyan is struggling to maintain his composure but is clearly having a hard time doing it as his emotions got the better of him now.

Oh, how I enjoyed watching him.

"You'll... pay for that!.." he said in a near scream as he suddenly powered up, a blue aura surrounding him and melting my blade embedded in his flesh. Zamasu and I retreated backwards with a startled look as we watched the tormented saiyan continue to let his emotions consume him by harnessing more of that great power we knew he possessed.

"You took my body.. you took my life.." he said in a deep guttural voice as his aura flared all about the place. His head was still bowed and his right hand was pressed at the site where I stabbed him with my blade earlier.

"Then you even killed Chichi and Goten.." he continued, his anguish over his family's demise still present, as evidenced by the shaking in his voice.

"You're gonna regret telling me that Zamasu.. 'cause now I'm mad... I'm really really mad.." At this point in time, I had a feeling that Goku would explode any minute now, and I just can't wait for it.

"And now it's time.. to pay!"

I was right, I thought as I watched Goku let his emotions overcome him, his power rising to new heights and his aura so powerful that it sent Zamasu covering his face to shield it from the flying rocks and debris. Not me though. I watched with a wide smile as Goku powered up, his anger and pain filling him in completely and causing his power to increase. His eyes were full of unbriddled rage and hatred as he looked both of us. In fact, I can feel that he wanted to kill us, especially me, and if given the chance, he really would, so he could avenge his pathetic wife and son.

It just felt so satisfying to watch dramas like this. A mortal exploding and going mad with anguish and rage after learning that the people important to him had been slaughtered mercilessly in cold blood. It felt so satisfying listening to an anguished Goku sob over his family earlier. It was a rare moment since this man rarely showed signs of weakness especially when he is at the battlefield, but I was able to make him do so by striking him where he was most vulnerable.

His heart.

I wasn't wrong, when I chose to tell him about his family's fate. In fact, I felt like I should have done more. I should have done some magic to go through his mind and let him picture out the exact scenario of what happened, and how his wife and child looked like after I have given them my judgement. It could have brought Goku more suffering, and more pain.

He was really out of control now, for he seemed to forget the fact that Zamasu is immortal and he doesn't stand a chance against both of us, because here he is, running amok and not even realizing that this is what I wanted him to do. This is how I wanted him to react, that's why I told him about his family in the first place.

Nothing could ever compare to my satisfaction upon seeing Goku display signs of weakness just like what he did earlier.

For it gives me happiness and excitement more than anything else.

His anger is my strength.

His pain is my pleasure.

And his anguish is my entertainment.

The death of all mortals and the cleansing of the Earth will give me contentment, but Goku's suffering gives me a feeling of euphoria that no one else could ever give me.

Indeed, it is a priceless experience. It is something to be treasured.

And I definitely want to experience this kind of euphoria again. Of course at Goku's expense.

"Thank you Goku. Your anger feels simply incredible!"

* * *

 ** _END_**

* * *

 **A/N: I just came from a mental hospital rotation. Does it reflect?**


End file.
